<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mandalorian Code by Malakia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776522">Mandalorian Code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia'>Malakia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Random &amp; Short, Resol'nare (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>This is the Way</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mandalorian Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In Strength we find Honor, and in Honor we find meaning in our Death.</em>
</p>
<p>1. Take care of your armor for it is your body. It is your bones, your muscles, your blood, and your skin. Wherever you shall go, it shall go with you. If ever it is removed from you, it only means death.</p>
<p>2. To have Strength is to live. It gives you the right rule. But with strength comes action. Know when to use your strength in defense of your own being. Do not cause unwarranted harm. Do not raise a hand to those that have no quarrel with you. Only kill when it is honorable. Do this and it will bring Honor to your name.</p>
<p>3. Know your mother tongue. Our language is sacred and only should be taught to those that have proven that they seek to know our ways.</p>
<p>4. Remember your clan. They were the ones that taught you the ways. To whom loved and nurtured you to know your Strength and Honor. Never turn your back on them and always give back.</p>
<p>5. Teach the children under your care the ways of our people. Should a foundling be in your care, raise them until they are of age to know our people or until you can return them to their own.</p>
<p>6. We are one people spread throughout the galaxy. Never abandon those that would be in need. And if ever our Manda’lor calls, we shall answer. This is the Way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something short and random. It is a combination of the Resol'nare and the canon creed of Mandalorian culture. None of this is canon but I haven't seen anything beyond vague descriptions of the Resol'nare. Just something fun. </p>
<p>Please be gentle- I am still exploring the fandom and mostly just attracted to The Mandalorian.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>